Użytkownik:Scraggy/Portal do świata pokemonów/Lista odcinków/LK002
| nzw=A friend from the old world| scr=Lulu.png 250px| nzwpl=Przyjaciółka z dawnego świata| nzwus=A friend from the old world| nzwjp=旧世界からの友人| tmjp=Kyū sekai kara no yūjin| serus=Kanto| nrus=002| nrjp=002| nrodc=002| dtjp=23 września 2012| dtus=23 września 2012| dtpl=23 września 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Odcinek K:Czas złapać jakiegoś pokemona, co nie, Squirtle? Squirtle:Squir! K:Zobacz, to Weedle! Bąbelki! Weedle został pokonany. K:Pokeball idź! Pokeball schwytał Weedle'a i Kate podniosła go. Nagle w oddali dostrzegła dziwnie znajomą twarz. Zielonowłosa dziewczynka właśnie rzucała pokeball w pokonanego Caterpie. Towarzyszył jej Bulbasaur. Gdy podniosła pokeball z Caterpie także dostrzegła Kate. Dziewczynki wpatrywały się przez chwilę w siebie, zmierzając powoli ku sobie. Gdy były już blisko siebie Kate rozpoznała w dziewczynce swoją przyjaciółkę z dawnego świata, Ashley (A). Jej matka była zastępcą szefowej wydziału zabójstw w KMP, czyli mamy Kate, a ojciec zastępcą dowódcy sekcji OSP, czyli taty Kate. Jej starszy brat, Dennis, był przyjacielem Colina, z którym chodził do jednej klasy i należał do MDP. K:Ashley? A:Kate? K:Przed tobą też otworzył się portal? A:Tak, rano w moim pokoju. Chciałam, żeby mama, tata i Dennis poszli ze mną, ale nie mogli. K:Ja też chciałam zabrać rodziców i Colina, ale również nie mogli. Ty też zbierasz Odznaki? A:Nie, ja zbieram Wstążki. Zostanę Top Koordynatorką! Jakiego pokemona przed chwilą złapałaś? K:Weedle'a. Widziałam jak łapiesz Caterpie. Twój Bulbasaur też nie lubi pokeballa? A:Też, a właściwie to czemu wybrałaś Squirtle'a a nie Charmandera. Przecież to był twój ulubiony starter z Kanto w dawnym świecie! K:Tak, ale wybrałam Squirtle'a ze względu na tatę. Sama wiesz, że jest/był (nie wiem jak określić) strażakiem. A ty czemu wzięłaś Bulbasaura? A:Wiesz, chciałam Squirtle'a, ale już go nie było. Teraz wiem, że ty go wzięłaś. Charmander bardziej nadaje się do walk niż pokazów, a Bulbasaur jest do nich idealny, więc wybrałam jego. K:Aha, słuchaj, może będziemy podróżować razem? A:Pewnie! Zwalczymy dwa na dwa? K:Jasne! A:Bulbasaur, idź! K:Squirtle, wybieram cię! A:Bulbasaur, Ostry Liść! K:Squirtle, Wodna Broń! Wodna Broń odepchnęła Ostry Liść i trafiła w Bulbasaura. A:Bulbasaur, Dzikie Pnącza! K:Squirtle, Łomot Czaszką! Bulbasaur był NDW. A:Caterpie, idź! K:Weedle, wybieram cię! A:Caterpie, Akcja K:Weedle, Akcja! Pokemony zderzyły się głowami. A:Caterpie, Strzał Siecią! K:Weedle, Strzał Siecią! A:Caterpie, Akcja! K:Weedle, Trujące Żądło! Oba pokemony dostały. Zaczęły świecić. K & A:Oni ewoluują! Po chwili przed Kate i Ashley stali Kakuna i Metapod. A:Metapod, Utwardzenie! K:Kakuna, Utwardzenie! A:Czekaj, teraz walka nie ma sensu... Kakuna i Weedle znają tylko Utwardzenie. K:Racja, wracaj, Kakuna! A:Wracaj, Metapod! K:Idziemy do Viridian City, a potem do Pewter! Tam jest pierwsza sala! Wiesz, gdzie są pokazy? A:Pierwsze są Saffron City. Profesor Oak dał mi poketch, więc będę wiedzieć gdzie odbywają się pokazy. K:Mi dał poke-navi, więc się nie zgubimy. Kate i Ashley udali się w dalszą podróż. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Kate łapie Weedle'a. *Poznajemy Ashley. *Ashley łapie Caterpie. *Weedle Kate ewoluuje w Kakunę. *Caterpie Ashley ewoluuje w Metapoda. *Kate i Ashley decydują się podróżować razem. Debiuty Ludzie *Ashley * * * Pokemony *Weedle *Caterpie *Kakuna *Metapod Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Ashley * * * Pokemony *'Squirtle' (Kate) *'Weedle' (Kate, złapała) *'Bulbasaur' (Ashley) *'Caterpie' (Ashley złapała) *'Kakuna' {Kate, ewoluował) *'Metapod' (Ashley, ewoluował) Kategoria:Własna twórczość